


Pour mercy, mercy on me

by ls_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_28/pseuds/ls_28
Summary: “So you can put the bloody book down and come here", he said, opening his arms.Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and settled himself between Louis' legs, his back against his chest."You're impossible""You love me""You don't really give a choice"
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 18





	Pour mercy, mercy on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Only the Brave' by Louis Tomlinson
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle >.>
> 
> That being said, enjoy :)

Can a person leave you awe-struck the first time you see them? Leave you fumbling for words, make you nervously sweat as you smile like a dumb fool looking at their face thinking  _ ‘How are you even real?’  _ ?

Yes.

Can a person have that effect on you seeing them walking inside a room for the millionth time? 

_ ‘How are you even real?’  _ Louis thinks as Harry shuffles inside their bedroom, holding a mug in one hand and an open book in the other.

“Careful”, Louis says as Harry tries to close the door with his sock clad foot while trying to read the book in his right hand. 

“I got it”, Harry manages to reply distractedly just before the book slips from his fingers and falls to the ground, the hot tea almost following. Louis raises his eyebrows in his usual  _ Told you so  _ manner making his embarrassed husband mumble out a, “Shut up”, before successfully getting in bed without breaking a bone.

“And he lives!”, Louis exclaims, raising his arms up feigning celebration.

“Hardy Har-Har”, Harry rolls his eyes, smiling despite himself. He hands the mug to Louis, who immediately takes a sip, and scrunches his face when the liquid burns his tongue.

“Whatcha readin’ there?” Louis points at the book as Harry shuffles up the bed to lean against the headrest. 

“Just an old Hardy Boys story. Started it a while ago, never came ‘round...”

“Oh, is this the one where one of the detectives is a fake and turns out to be of the criminal?” Louis interrupted, eyeing the front cover.

“...finishing it”, Harry sighed out, putting the now closed book on the nightstand, “why do you do this?”

“So you can put the bloody book down and come here", he said, opening his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and settled himself between Louis' legs, his back against his chest.

"You're impossible"

"You love me"

"You don't really give a choice"

That shut Louis up and he smiled ear to ear. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Harry's neck, letting his scent take over his senses. He started leaving small pecks along the column of his neck as Harry craned his head and sighed contently. Louis sunk his teeth where Harry's neck met his shoulder, leaving a mark that reddened slowly as Harry softly moaned and clutched Louis' hand that rested on his stomach.

"Louis-"

"Hmm"

"Love you"

Louis smiled against Harry's skin, "Love you too, baby"

His hands wandered down Harry's stomach to where his love ached the most. 

"So hard for me", he whispered in his ear, eliciting a groan from Harry 

"You, only you", Harry crooned as he bucked up against Louis' hand, desperately trying to chase the feeling. Louis tangled his fingers in the short curls at the nape of Harry's neck and pulled, the feeling borderline painful, ripping a rough moan from Harry, his joggers wet with precome already.

"Louis,  _ please _ ", Harry groaned with his eyes tightly shut, not knowing what he was asking for, yet begging for everything.

"Patience, love", Louis said before nipping the shell of Harry's ear and putting his hand inside Harry's joggers and gripping his hard, leaking cock. Thumbing at the tip, he started moving his hand up and down the shaft, spreading the wetness all over, making Harry breathe loudly as he craned his neck to the side to kiss Louis' jaw. But the drag was still rough and when Louis pulled his hand out, Harry whined against the scruff on Louis' cheek. Before he could protest, however, Louis held his palm out in front of Harry's face and he immediately understood. He wrapped his long fingers around Louis' slim wrist, before licking up from his palm, traces of his precome and the taste of Louis' skin over whelming his senses as his led his toungue up to the tips of his fingers, suckling on them for good measure, all the while feeling Louis pepper kisses against the side of his neck. Before he could lead his hand back to his aching length, Harry's twisted around to straddle Louis' lap, his thighs bended at either side of Louis' outstretched ones.

"Wanna do it like this, wanna see you", Harry whispered before licking into his mouth.

"Yeah, me too", Louis managed to say in between kisses, pulling Harry's hard cock out of his joggers and jacking him off slowly, Harry's spit making the drag deliciously wet. Harry rolled his hips down, his arse rubbing against Louis' cock smoothly, feeling his hardness against both their joggers. " _ Oh yeah, baby _ . You're so good, so good for me", Louis groaned out when Harry ground his arse in small figure-eights.

As Louis sped up his hand, Harry's moans grew louder and louder, reaching his climax. Before Louis could bring him to that point, Harry whimpered out, "No, don't wanna come like this. Not yet". Louis gave his cock a hard squeeze before pulling his hand out. He was glad Harry stopped him, not wanted to come just as yet either. He wanted to take his boy apart tonight, feel him writhe above him, make him breathe loud and hard, make him scream. Harry seemed to have the same idea as he reached towards their bedside table and pulled out their bottle of lube, thighs still wrapped around Louis. He put the bottle next to them on the bed and pulled his joggers down to his knees. Louis snicked open the bottle to coat his fingers, but Harry stopped him, grabbing the bottle from him. He got up from Louis' lap to take off his joggers off entirely and moved on all fours towards Louis to lick into his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the hem of Louis' t-shirt and pull it over his head. With both of them half naked, Harry climbed back into Louis' lap, smilingly at his devishly as he coated his own fingers with lube and reached behind him. Louis saw the exact moment Harry's middle finger breached his hole when his green eyes widened and lips formed a gorgeous 'o' shape as a desperate whine escaped them. Louis rubbed his hands up and down Harry's thighs, watching Harry fall apart in the most blissful way possible, and string of  _ Louis, Louis, Louis _ falling from his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to twist two of his fingers inside himself, trying to find that  _ one  _ spot. As he inserted a third finger, Louis could tell this was a difficult angle for Harry, so he put three of his own fingers in Harry's mouth, so sucked on them gratefully.

"You just need both your holes filled, don't you? One isn't enough, baby?"

Harry just moaned around his digits, his own speeding up in his arse as his cock leaked on Louis' bare stomach. Harry chased after Louis' fingers when he pulled them out of his mouth, but he just pressed them against Harry's lips, the wetness of his own spit making his lips glisten irresistibly. Louis kissed Harry deeply,, feeling his moans drip onto his tongue like honey.

"Let me take care of you, love", was all Louis whispered before replacing Harry's fingers with his own, the heat of Harry's hole enveloping his fingers. He immediately found the bundle of nerves Harry was trying so hard to reach, making Harry scream out his name. 

"Oh, god, yes! Louis, Louis, so fucking good

Fuck, please. More-  _ oh god _ \- more, please!" Harry locked his eyes as he grabbed Louis face in his face.

"What do you want, darling. Tell me"

"Wanna ride you, please. Wanna - _ fuck-  _ wanna come on your cock"

"Yeah, baby. Get me wet, get my cock wet c'mon. Wanna get inside you"

Louis punctuated his last sentence by stroking Harry's prostate with every syllable, making Harry whine melodically above. He took his fingers out and wiped them on the duvet as Harry scooted down on his lap and got on all fours. Louis handed him the lube, which Harry's tossed away on the bed before wrapping his lips around Louis' length. Louis' hands immediately went to Harry's hair to tug, his moans making his cock vibrate in the most agonizing way possible. " _Fuck,_ don't wanna come yet, love", Louis breathed out as he saw Harry lick up the underside of his cock and suckle on the head, similar to the way he licked up Louis' palm. The things his boy could do with his tongue. Sinful.

"Come up here, darling", Louis opened his arms as Harry climbed back in his lap, his hand reaching behind him to line Louis' cock with his hole.

Harry kissed Louis deeply, sweetly, dirtly before sinking down, taking no time to get used to the stretched. Harry moaned loudly, the sound resonating in the whole room, bouncing off the walls and filling Louis' ears and clouding his senses. He moved his hips in small figure eights like last time, before pulling off almost completely and slamming his hips down, mouth opening in a guttural moan. 

"So big in me, so fucking deep", Harry whimpered out as he began bouncing immediately, his chest draped on Louis' as his hips swiveled and moved in earnest, trying desperately to make both of them reach their climax. 

"You love it, don't you?", Louis gripped his hips fiercely when Harry clenched around him, "Oh fuck, yeah, look at you"

As Harry's movements slowed, Louis put his feet on the bed and gripped Harry's hips so hard he could feel him bruise beneath his fingertips. That was all the warning Harry had before Louis started thrusting up in Harry, making the boy above him scream so loud, Louis was sure he would need to apologize to the neighbours tomorrow morning. But he couldn't bring himself to worry about that, not when the love of his life was shouting his name and clenching around him. Harry draped his chest over Louis', both of them feeling each others heart hammer in their chest. 

"Shit, Lou, I'm close", Harry breathed in Louis' ear

"Yeah, baby, me too"

"Come in me, please, honey",

"Oh fuck, yeah baby, gonna fill you up", Louis clawed at his back and led his hands down to Harry's arse, to where they were his cock was pounding Harry's hole. Knowing the effect of would have on him, Louis put two of his fingers with his cock in Harry's tight, wet hole. The moment his fingers added on to the pressure, Harry arched his back above and came all over his stomach and Louis' chest, shouting Louis' name with a string of profanities. 

The sight of Harry's scrunched face and him screaming was alone to bring Louis to the edge, Harry's hole clenching around him being the last push he needed, before coming inside his arse. Both of them rode out their orgasms before Louis pulled out, Harry letting out a soft moan when he felt Louis' cum dripping down his thighs. 

Louis kissed Harry's cheek and got up to get a washcloth and wiped both of them clean. 

He rolled Harry over, who was basically useless after sex, and wiped him clean before throwing the cloth on the floor next to the bed to be dealt with in the morning. He poked Harry's hip, who languidly got under the duvet and smiled blissfully looking at his husband taking care of him. 

"You take such good care of me", Harry voiced his thoughts

"Have to. You're basically useless after we fuck", Louis smiled, voicing his own.

"Take it as a compliment", Harry replied cheekily.

"You're such a jackass", Louis chuckled as he got under the duvet and tucked Harry under his arm, his hair tickling his bare chest.

"You love me", Harry said sleepily.

"Remind me why again?" Louis questioned, feigning ignorance.

"Hmm, I would, but I'm too tired for a second round"

"Jackass" 

"Mmhmm"

"I love you", Louis said, kissing the top of his head.

"Love you back", came a drowsy response before both of them fell asleep wrapped around each other. And neither would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if y'all like it :)


End file.
